Phlan
Phlan was a large town located on the northern shoreline of the Moonsea at the mouth of the Stojanow river. Founded over 1,000 years ago, a series of destruction and rebuilding led to the city being walled off into a destroyed, ruined Old Phlan and a rebuilt, shining Civilized Phlan. Phlan was noteworthy not only for its stubbornness but also as the location of the fabled Pool of Radiance, which was the source of power for the otherworldy Tyranthraxus. The town is currently rebuilding from the devastating Dragon Run of 1306 DR and was growing even more popular as a stop for caravans and ships with recent troubles with Hillsfar, and adventuring was encouraged through the crumbling ruins of Old Phlan. Local points of interest included the ruins of Valjevo Castle, once one of the largest castles in Faerûn. Rather than rebuilding the castle, a group of druids were instead attempting to recultivate the courtyard. Sokol Keep on Thorn Island was a small fortress in the Bay of Phlan that was being rebuilt as a lighthouse. The only temple in the city was called The Waiting, which was dedicated to Tyr. History Phlan was founded in 367 DR and leveled in 400 DR by the First Turnabout, a massive attack by the Dark Alliance of humanoids who swept down on the land. The people of Phlan stubbornly rebuilt the city, beginning a cycle of destruction and rebirth that would last for a millennium. 14th century DR disasters included the Dragon Run, Tyranthraxus's corruption in 1340 DR and an attack by Bane in 1357 DR. Government Phlan was ruled by the Council of Ten, with a half-orc fighter named Kella Voskorm serving as its High Councilor. The Council had a high turnover rate, as no-confidence elections were held regularly for even the smallest of mishaps. However, in the Year of the Blazing Hand (1380 DR), Zhentarim Hatemaster Cvaal Daoran dissolved the council, declaring himself as Lord Protector of Phlan. In 1482 DR Rheagit declared himself as King of Moonsea by defeating Lord Protector Cvaal Daoran. Defense The city had a militia of about 120, though a local clan of dwarves pledged 100 troops as help to the city. However, the city's walled nature was its greatest defense against invaders. Other important factions Thieves' Guilds A thieves' guild called The Welcomers operated openly within the city, the members of which cut off their left ear as a sign of loyalty. As most residents of the town were aware of the guild, the guild earned its name by preying on visitors to the city. Notable Places Taverns and Inns * The Laughing Goblin Inn * The Cracked Crown * Nat Wyler's Bell * The Bitter Blade Shops * Jerome's of Melvaunt * Matteo's * Ernst's Livery * Cockburn's Grocery * Slum Market Other * Kuto's Well References Sources 1st Edition D&D * Category:Large towns Category:Settlements in the Moonsea Category:Settlements in North Faerûn Category:Settlements in Faerûn Category:Settlements on Toril Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Moonsea Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations